User talk:Penkyamp
I'm a Cantonese enthusiastist who wants to help editing Cantonese Wikipedia and Wikicity. Could you drop me a line at tongwalomajiatyahoodimcom? Thank you. --DesmondLee 02:56 2005年8月18日 (UTC) Jieming's "add a new line" story http://www.chinahistoryforum.com/index.php?act=ST&f=13&t=1745&st=585#entry4707302 http://www.chinahistoryforum.com/index.php?showtopic=1745 大中华地区各社会和政权政治政权的将来 中国的私有化进程 Yuetyue Lomaji blog List of mobile phone makers by country Penkyampji 拼音字 http://cantonese.wikia.com/wiki/User:Penkyamp/Penkyampji User:Penkyamp/Penkyampji Hello ngo hay yatgo Guongdonkwa yindoifa ge yibyeu ngoihowje. Ngo jeuyiu hog ge Laidenkfa fongngon yaw Penkyamp,Yale tonkmai Sidney Lau. Ngo beygau jonkyi yonk "j", jaw m'yonk gampdo "z". Ngo jonkyi JEÖNG go sënkdiù-how fonghay JEŨYEUNyamp jimow dow, m'hay go "e" dow gah. Lenkngoi ngo jonkyi jeong di cisow linheysant linsenk yattiu ceongge gayceong. Ngo m'hay gey jonkyi Yeudnammant "Quoc Ngu" yatlaplap fanthoilay gamp sefad. Dakhan tonk ngo kenkgay ah! Ngo coyjo Jyutping daydi mat penkyamp, mat lablabjabjab fongngon dow funyenk. Ngo jonk howjonkyi Honguog gojeg "yinmant" (hangeul) tim! Penkyamp Fongngon Penkyamp (Chinese: 拼音; Yale: ping1 yam1, Jyutping: ping1 jam1) or Cantonese pinyin, is a romanization system for transliterating Cantonese Chinese. It is a joint effort of enthusiasts in Guangzhou with a goal of devicing an alternative script to write Cantonese, replacing the standard Chinese characters plus the Cantonese folk characters. It is an attempt to standardize the language spoken by large number of residents in Guangzhou, Hong Kong, Kuala Lumpur, Sydney, Auckland, Vancouver and San Francisco, from the status of a vernacular to that of a literary language. On the other hand, the Linguistic Society of Hong Kong adopts another Cantonese Romanization called Jyutping, which is not yet popularized among Cantonese-English or English-Cantonese dictionaries. The current most widely accepted system for Cantonese Romanization are Meyer-Wempe and Yale. Both Penkyamp and Jyutping are attempts to improve from previous systems. The features of Penkyamp includes: * reflects the vowel system of Cantonese more systematically than Jyutping by recognizing all long-short vowel contrasts, ** whereas Jyutping only recognizes short a'' and long ''a. * indicates long and short vowels using the unique orthographic feature of altering the ending consonant of the shengmu. * does not have the ambiguous distinction between "oe" and "eu" (as in Jyutping). * treats the two (not three) front-round vowels using the same silent vowel letter "e", placed before the substantial vowel * categorizes the other front-round vowel (an underdeveloped one) as a short "o". * does not use the consonant "j", which is used in traditional Cantonese anglicization as "z" instead of "y" (as in Jyutping). The following descriptions applies to Penkyamp. Alphabet A B C D E F G H I K L M N O P (q) S T U W Y Z Shengmus (Consonants aided by International Phonetic Alphabets. In order to see proper display of IPA, you must download a Unicode font) *B p unaspirated *C tsʰ aspirated *D t unaspirated *F f *G k unaspirated *H h *K kʰ aspirated *L l *M m *N n *P pʰ aspirated *S s *T tʰ aspirated *W w *Y j *Z ts unaspirated Special Attention *''C'' is tsʰ as "tz" in Politzer. *''Z'' tz is the unaspirated form of C''. *''q is a glottal stop ʔ, Arabic "hamsa", as it appears in Cantonese interjection lâq, which is interchangeable with lâg. Yunmus Vowels: *long: A E I O U Eo Eu *short: Ah Eh Oh *diphthongs1: Ai Oi Ui Au Iu Ay Ey Oy Aw Ow *diphthongs2: single vowels and diphthongs1 preceded by semi-vowel u'', such as ''uay as in guây (expensive) Yunmus aided by International Phonetic Symbols long *A a ("a" alone or followed by "g", "b", "d", "ng", "m", "n", "i", "u") *E ɛ open-mid front unrounded *I i *O ɔopen-mid back rounded *U u *Eo ɶ open-mid front rounded *Eu y short *Ah ɐopen-mid back unrounded ("a" followed by "h", "k", "p", "t", "nk", "mp", "nt", "y", "w") *Eh e close-mid front unrounded ("e" followed by above) *Oh o close-mid back rounded ("o" followed by above) diphthongs *Ai ai *Oi ɔy *Ui uy *Au au *Iu iw *Ay ɐj *Ey ej *Oy øy (ø is mid-close front rounded) *Aw ɐu *Ow ow Short vowels are those in short yunmus, and long vowels in long yunmus. All short vowels are pronounced with tighter, smaller enclosure of lips than are their long counterparts. Orthography Long yunmus followed by consonants: *Ru: **Ab Ad Ag *Ping/shang/qu: **Am An Ang **Eg Eng **Ib Id Im In **Od Og On Ong **Ud Un Short yunmus followed by consonants: *Ru: **Ap At Ak *P/S/Q: **Amp Ant Ank **Ek Enk **Ot Ok Ont Onk Tones # Yin1Ping2 or high Yin1Ru4 (Yamp1Penk4 cum high Yamp1Yap6): a1, ä (umlaut) # Yin1Shang3(Yamp1Seong5): a2, ã (tilde) # Yin1Qu4 or low Yin1Ru4 (Yamp1Hoy3 cum low Yamp1Yap6): a3, â (circumflex) # Yang2Ping2(Yeong4Penk4): a4, a (plain) # Yang2Shang3(Yeong4Seong5): a5, á (acute) # Yang2Qu4(Yeong4Hoy3): a6, à (grave) 6 tones represented by numerical scales of pitch, "1" being the lowest, "6" the highest" *First: "Zäw" tone, scale= 66 *Second: "Hãw" tone, scale= 35 *Third: "Dîm" tone, scale= 44 *Fourth: "Ho" tone, scale= 11 *Fifth: "Mów", scale=24 *Sixth: "Dòw", scale=22 Either the tone numbers 1-6 or the diacritic marks may be used *note: a shortcut for memorizing all 6 of them is a couplet: :Zaw1 Haw2 Dim3, Ho4 Mow2 Dow6 :Zhou1 Kou3 Dian4, He2 Mu3 Du4 (Mandarin) :(周口店, 河姆渡) Zhoukoudian is an archeological site near Beijing containing a 500,000 year old Homo Erectus habitat; Hemudu is a Zhejiang archeological site of Neolithic human activities Sample Text sample in the Standard Cantonese Penk3yamp1 (simplified Chinese text are place holders for now): trad. simp. pinyin Penkyamp meaning 北京 北京 Bei3 jing1 Bak1 genk1 Beijing 花 花 Hua1 Fa1 flower 寫 寫 Xie3 Se3 write 字 字 Zi4 Zi6 Chinese character 我 我 Wo3 Ngo5 I, me 湖 湖 Hu2 Wu4 lake 靴 靴 Xue1 Heo1 boot 柱 柱 Zhu4 Ceu5 pillar 吧(?) 啦(?) ba4 lah1 one of the interjections at the end of a sentence 壞 壞 Huai4 Wai6 bad 外 外 Wai4 Ngoi6 outside 背 背 Bei4 Bui3 back 教 教 Jiao1 Gau3 teach 腰 腰 Yao1 Yiu1 waist 肺 肺 Fei4 Fay3 lung 地 地 Di4 Dey6 ground 追 追 Zhui1 Zoy1 pursue 狗 狗 Gou3 Gaw2 dog 路 路 Lu4 Low6 road 鴨 鴨 Ya1 Ngab3 duck 殺 殺 Sha1 Sad3 kill 百 百 Bai3 Bag3 hundred 三 三 San1 Sam1 three 慢 慢 Man4 Man6 slow 行 行 Xing2 Hang4 walk 劇 劇 Ju4 Keg6 drama 鏡 鏡 Jing4 Geng3 mirror 頁 頁 Ye4 Yib6 page 熱 熱 Re4 Yid6 hot 劍 劍 Jian4 Gim3 sword 線 線 Xian4 Sin3 thread 渴 渴 Ke3 Hod3 thirst 國 國 Guo2 Guog3 state,nation 岸 岸 An4 Ngon6 shore 幫 幫 Bang1 Bong1 help 活 活 Huo2 Wud6 to live 換 換 Huan4 Wun6 exchange, replace 急 急 Ji2 Gap1 hasty 失 失 Shi1 Sat1 lost 得 得 De2 Dak1 gain 心 心 Xin1 Samp1 heart 新 新 Xin1 Sant1 new 生 生 Sheng1 Sank1 student 食 食 Shi2 Sek6 to eat 精 精 Jing1 Zenk1 essence 出 出 Chu1 Cot1 outside 哭 哭 Ku1 Hok1 to cry, weep 信 信 Xin4 Sont3 to trust 中 中 Zhong1 Zonk1 middle Fonts Cantonese font: :ÀÁAÂÃÄ, ÈÉEÊẼË, ÌÍIÎĨÏ, ÒÓOÔÕÖ, ÙÚUÛŨÜ; :àáaâãä, èéeêẽë, ìíiîĩï, òóoôõö, ùúuûũü; Ǵ Ğ Ĝ Ǧ Ġ Ģ Ḡ Ǥ Ɠ Ḿ Ṁ Ṃ Ń Ǹ Ň Ñ Ṅ Ņ Ṇ Ṋ Ṉ Ḱ Ǩ Ķ Ḳ Ḵ Ṕ Ṗ ǵ ğ ĝ ǧ ġ ģ ḡ ḿ ṁ ṃ ń ǹ ň ñ ṅ ņ ṇ ṋ ṉ ḱ ǩ ķ ḳ ḵ ṕ ṗ http://www.oqlf.gouv.qc.ca/ressources/ti/guide_test_unicode_utf8_B.html Missing from common Western fonts: * E-tilde Ẽ ẽ * I-tilde Ĩ ĩ * U-tilde Ũ ũ They are obtainable from Vietnamese font. http://www.xuquang.com/trungdao/unicode.htm Example of Penkyamp "Nanhai Chao" (pinyin for 南海潮, penkyamp Nam4 Hoi2 Ciu4), or "Southern Sea Tides", is a song of the overseas Cantonese. Its melody is based on the folk songs of the boat people in the Pearl River Delta and its adjacent coasts. :紅霞满洒粤天東破曉 :蒸蒸日上序華章 :紅棉紫荆又添千百朶 :欣欣萬世象 :我見江潮依然推起那舢板 :卻是穿過玉宇瓊樓新靚景 :我叫海潮波淘不要這洶涌 :隔住一片萬里大洋帰心切 Translation: :Red clouds are overtaking the Cantonese sky at daybreak, :The rising sun preludes an elegant prose; :The silk trees (symbolizing Guangzhou) and redbuds (symbolizing Hong Kong) adds hundreds and thousands of blooms again, :What a prosperous picture to last forever! :I see river tides still pushing that "sampan" (an Asian boat), :But it rafts through a refreshing scene of edifaces of jade. :I tell the ocean not to be so turbulant, :Across from thousands of miles of ocean I am home sick. Penkyamp transliteration: :Honkha mún sã Yeùd tïn dönk pôhiũ :Zënkzënkyàtseóng zòy wazeöng :Honkmin zĩgënk yàw tïm cïnbâg dõ :Yäntyänt mànsây zeòng :Ngó gîn göngciu yïyin töy hẽy ná sänbãn :Keôgsì ceün guô yôkyeúkenklaw sänt lêng gẽnk :Ngó gîu hõiciu bötow bätyîu zé hönkyõnk :Gâg zeù yät pîn mànléy dàiyeong guäysämpcîd ------------- 歌曲歌词集 玉树吴都 -------------------- 上面有大陆在九十年代初使用的广东话拼音方案, 是PENKYAMP的原始基础 Yeudyeu, penkyamp:yat-cok-jek-hap 在追求真理的道路上 一定要热爱我们伟大的中国共产党啊 Säm jäk yaw Mántnamwã gõipïn gê sîuwã :Penkyamp henk yeunloi jonk sek gong Mantnamwa, janthay lenk siuday puifok. Mong henktoi dodo jigau. Yeugwo nankgaw baidok dow henktoi ge Penkyampji jogbant jaw how laq. Henkhoi dakhan batyeu translate yatha go geypin Mantnamwa ge siuwa? --Hon 10:59 2005年5月8日 (UTC) ::Ngo ngonbowjawban gahlag. Msay gap. Penkyamp = 越南人那样还是好一点. 因为南方文化有自己的性格, 不能永远用基于北京话的现代汉语. 而且, 即使不学越南人, 北京话不也有自己的PINYIN? 这PINYIN 就是陕甘宁革命根据地的"北拉"变来的, 当时用来写北语口语, 与国民党之乎者也的汉文不同, 表达的劳动人民的真实感情和文化, 这对新中国比较口语化的文体的形成不能说没有进步作用. 广东俗字, 我都识, 不过唔系好严肃, 大量使用口字边, 违反汉字造字原则. 最衰就唔系准确表音的, 外人睇左都唔识个字应该读MAT. 普通话有PINYIN, 其实SHI HEN JIANDAN DE XIANDAIHUA CUOSHI. 广东人也不是外族, 不希望他们以排外自大的方式来确立文化认同. 但广东文化和语言, 思考方式独特的地方也是不少的. 所以粤语作为一个独立的语言的现代化, 是能够解放广东人的文化创造力, 确立比较健康的文化认同. 对中国语言,文化的多元化也有进步作用. 因为一个语言发展了以后, 作为方言, 可取可舍, 进则进行普语粤语双语政策, 退也可以以比较科学的方式整理归纳进语言博物馆, 让人知道二十一世纪初广东人的语言原来是这样的. 那就不会徒增语言悲观主义者, 扯襟锤肺大喊广东话是推广普通话的受害者了. 现在香港回归, 广东话和广东文化有北上势头. 广东人不能因为自己说的是"方言"而感到自卑. 北方喜欢广东话的人很多, 只不过找不到方便, 系统的门路去学. 只有唔咸唔淡咁唱广东歌. 我想, 如果全国各大城市的年轻人都会讲广东话, 沟通多方便啊! 我以前因为觉得广东文化是"克里奥", 所以有自卑感, 后来上得多地方网, 对传统音乐, 工艺, 历史, 菜系, 建筑等有了充分了解, 才觉得广东人有很多值得珍惜保护的文化财产. 所以认识一个语言, 对改变对它的原有偏见是有帮助的. 这就是"解放创造力"的意思. How gowhenk haydow gindow ney. Go penkyampji banbun jonk heymong henktoi dakhan jenkha, jonkyaw Penkyamp ge hogjab jiliu henktoi dakhan dow hoyi jenkley ha, how fongbin di santlay ge henkday-jimui hogjab Yeudyeu penkyampji. Wikipedia Jonkmantban godow ngo yigenk fanyek senk honji la. Hay nidow: http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%B9%BF%E4%B8%9C%E8%AF%9D%E6%8B%BC%E9%9F%B3Yek dak mhow, henktoi dakhan sawjenk ha.--Hon Henktoi msay gamp hakhey. Ngo jonkyiu doje ney bong ngo sawjenkjo ngoge goyant jiliu tim. Ngo gey-yat-cin sinji jantjenk hoici hogjab Yeudyeu penkyampji. Go pin penkyamp jonkmant fanyek casat jicin yigenk yawyant yekjo di gelaq. Ngo jibatguo hay bongsaw yekjo godi jenkfan mayyek ge bowfant. Neywa ge Cantonese Wiki haym'ay jawhaywa nidow wikicities( m'ay wikipedia)? Oh, satsigan namp(or nam?)heylay, Cantonese wikipedia jonkmayyaw hoicit tim. Biujont ge Cantonese jaw jiyaw yatjonk, myenkgoi fant mtonk ge deykoy banbun. Jaw-seun-hay honji-ban, dow myenkgoi fant deykoy wak fan-gan-tay. Ceuntonk ge honji Yeudmant yonk ge hay fantay honji, yawdi yeudji(Yeudyeu honji) hay mow doyyenk gantay-ji ge, peyyeugong "嗰" ji. Soyi honji yeudmant yenkgoi jiyaw yatgo fantay-ban. Ngo hay mjici yonk gantay-honji lay seuse Yeudyeu ge. Penkyampji ge Yeudyeu wiki jaw gankga mow deykoy tonk matguay fan-gan-tay ji fant laq. Soyi, ngo yenkway, Yeudyeu wiki yenkgoi ji fant leonggo banbun: fantay honji ban tonk penkyampji ban. --Hon http://hanyu.chi.cuhk.edu.hk/ Dimyeong jeong nigo jiliufu jeunbin way Penkyampji-based le?-219.134.249.163 16:57 2005年8月19日 (UTC) : http://hanyu.chi.cuhk.edu.hk/pinyin.asp 　粵語拼音表　---- senggo "jyutping" ge yampjid biu (senk-want biu) dow hay sai seu. Jiyiu jeunwun senk penkyamp ge jaw dak lag. Yonk Microsoftword ge "replace" gonknank lah! Penkyamp Re:请接纳 PENKYAMP 一文于赣语维基 Greetings Penkyamp, Sorry for my late reply. The past few weeks have been very busy for me. Gan is not my native language so I am unable to help you. However I can help you translate that article into the Minnan language on Minnan Wikipedia. :Thankyou very much Penkyamp for your wonderful translation effort! :Cantonese is very unique indeed. :May God Bless You! :I will definitely help you translate the majority (at least 90%) of that article into the Minnan language before the end of this August. (I have three major upcoming exams within the next few days so I currently have very limited free time at my disposal.) :Kind Regards, --Jose77 04:16, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::I have created the article Here. I will expand the article after my exams have finished. --Jose77 05:45, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Why is Wikicities changed???